


Tego dnia na Raftel

by Arienek



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fix-It, Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienek/pseuds/Arienek
Summary: Trafalgar D. Water Law. Aktualne miejsce zamieszkania: Wyspa Króla Piratów. Aktualne miejsce pracy: Szpital Pamięci Corazona. On jeden wie, że tego dnia coś się tu na pewno wydarzy. Coś się szykuje. Coś się zmieni. I nawet przez chwilę nie pomyślał, że to na pewno będzie wina Słomkowego Kapelusza!





	Tego dnia na Raftel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClioSelene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioSelene/gifts).



> Z najlepszymi życzeniami urodzinowymi dla Clio Księżycka. Czego Ci życzę? Ano właśnie tego. Tego wszystkiego co tam jest, tego co się szykuje, tego co w końcu nastąpiło - i jeszcze więcej. Ale tego zwłaszcza. Sto lat! I do zobaczenia!

**TEGO DNIA NA RAFTEL**

 

Trafalgar D. Water Law czekał na grom z jasnego nieba. Na dopust Boży, wystrzały z odległych dział, deszcz smoły, zakażenie salmonellą, plagę moli spożywczych czy dowolną inną katastrofę, która wnet spadnie jak czarny welon i pochłonie obłąkany sen, którym stało się życie Lawa. Był już najwyższy czas, aby ściany obróciły się w gruz, ludzie zniknęli w bezimiennych grobach, a bezchmurny błękit nieba pokornie ustąpił dymiącym płomieniom.

To nie mogło tak dłużej trwać. Po prostu nie mogło.

Na Królewskiej Wyspie Raftel trwało lato – sam środek lipca, zatem dni były długie, ciepłe i rozkoszne, noce błogie, gwieździste i aksamitne, a ocean bawił się z niebem w puszczanie pienistych zajączków po grzbietach fal. Ludzie chodzili uśmiechnięci, ryboludzie ścigali się beztrosko z delfinami, podwieczorki z owoców mórz All Blue były wyśmienite, a na plaży Król Piratów z podporą byłej Armii Rewolucjonistów uczyli przyszłego szoguna kraju Wano robić orzełki w piasku. Wszystko to razem składało się na obraz sielskiego raju, kołyszącego się na morskich falach w rytm skrzypcowej muzyki i wielorybich zaśpiewów.

Skąd spadnie cios?

Trafalgar Law osiągnął kres wytrzymałości. Tej nocy znakomicie się wyspał, obudził się rankiem w pełni sił i energii, zjadł wyśmienity omlet z krewetkową pianką, skosztował odrobinę cudownej kawy – i poczuł, że dłużej tak nie może. Znał życie na wylot i wiedział, że rajskie wyspy zawsze kończą na dnie oceanu. Gdy pojawia się idylliczna kraina – wnet zagnieździ się w niej pierzaste monstrum, zamknie piękny sen w żelaznej klatce i ukrzyżuje na jej prętach każdego, kto chciałby walczyć o zachowanie piękna na dłużej. Oczywiście – należało walczyć o piękno. Do ostatniego oddechu, do krwi i popiołu, zawsze należało walczyć o każdy skrawek raju, po który próbowały sięgnąć zaropiałe pazury przeznaczenia. Law miał za sobą takie walki – przegrane i wygrane, daremne i zwycięskie, okupione krwią i żałobą. Był gotów na kolejny bój – o spokój tego szalonego snu, który Monkey D. Luffy zbudował na Raftel i rozsiewał po całym Nowym Świecie jego zalążki. Law nie potrafił jednak żyć złudzeniem, fałszywym spokojem, ślepą wiarą, że los zawsze już będzie sprzyjał zwycięzcom. Do szczęścia i ciepła zawsze lgnęły potwory, by je zazdrośnie rozedrzeć na strzępy i przepoczwarzyć we własne, koszmarne gniazdo. Potrzeba było aniołów o czarnych skrzydłach, które zawalczą z potworem i odzyskają wolność dla znużonych niewolą ruin.

Naturalny porządek świata.

Law dawno pogodził się z tym porządkiem. Nauczył się – na błędach dziecięcej naiwności  - rozpoznawać sygnały, zwiastujące nadciągający koszmar. Nauczył się nie wierzyć w trwałość fundamentów, nie przywiązywać do ciepłych uścisków, a dłoń do nieznajomych wyciągać tylko tatuażem do frontu. Dawno już postanowił, że życie, które cudem udało mu się zachować, poświęci niszczeniu potworów, które przychodziły, zwabione ciepłem - i kaleczyły ludzkie marzenia, nadzieje i miłości. Tu i teraz, na Królewskiej Wyspie Raftel, Law gotów był do kolejnej walki.

Strasznie głupio się z tym czuł.

Nigdy się nie spodziewał, że kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu znajdzie się w takim miejscu i w takich okolicznościach. Na wyspie Króla Piratów pośrodku wszechmorskiego All Blue, otoczony przyjaciółmi, obdarzony celem i misją, która wzywała go na zupełnie odmienne niż dotąd pola walki. Jeszcze niedawno wszystko w usystematyzowanym świecie Lawa rozgrywało się zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami i prowadziło go drogą, którą dawno temu zaakceptował. Był przygotowany do nieustannej walki na śmierć i życie, na rozpacz i ból, aż pokona każde monstrum zakamuflowane w ludzkiej skórze, których całe rzesze czaiły się na marginesie zdarzeń. Nie miały duszy ani serca, nie potrafiły niczego stworzyć, znały tylko zawiść i poczucie krzywdy, które wypalało w nich resztki człowieczeństwa.

Law był takim potworem.

Kiedyś potrafił być tylko potworem. Pożar, który strawił Fleavance, biała gorączka bursztynowego ołowiu, rozpacz i złość – tym tylko potrafił żyć, bo przecież nic innego mu nie pozostało. Chciał wszystkich ludzi, wszystkie miasta i wyspy nauczyć takiego samego cierpienia, jakie spadło na niego. To nie oni zawinili – ale on też niczym nie zawinił, jego rodzina i cały naród byli niewinni, kiedy przyszła do nich zdrada i rzeź. Law uszedł z życiem – ale razem z Fleavance pogrzebał na zawsze swoją duszę, byle tylko nie czuć więcej tej beznadziejnej rozpaczy. Biała gorączka bursztynołowiu zabierze mu resztki czasu – zanim go zupełnie pochłonie, chciał już tylko zobaczyć, jak świat dookoła płonie i płaci słuszną cenę za swoją podłość. Nie obchodziło go, jak i z kim dokona swojej zemsty. Zażądał pomocy od samego diabła – i diabeł uśmiechnął się do jego zimnej determinacji i wypalonego serca. Potwory zachwyciły się koszmarem, który pozostał po małym chłopcu z Fleavance. Przyjęły go jak brata, karmiły krwią niewinnych, pomagały ostrzyć coraz bardziej bielejące pazurki.

Anioł odnalazł tamtego chłopca pod skorupą koszmaru.

Trafalgar D. Water Law odkrył, że dobro, tak jak zło, nie zna granic. Kiedy potwory niszczyły bez opamiętania – anioły bez opamiętania broniły ludzi swoimi czarnymi skrzydłami, obłąkanym uśmiechem i szeroką piersią, w którą ołowiane kule wbijały się tak łatwo jak w papierową tarczę. Anioły, jak i diabły, nie chciały słuchać rozsądku. Kochały bez granic i lekceważyły własne życie tak, jak diabły nienawidziły i lekceważyły życie innych ludzi. Anioły płakały nad cudzą rozpaczą, dotrzymywały danego słowa, umierały z uśmiechem, by wyrwać diabłu chociaż jedną ofiarę.

Właśnie w ten sposób Trafalgar D. Water Law narodził się na nowo.

Został wyrwany z ruin dawnego życia, wykradziony roześmianemu diabłu i jego rodzinie, przywrócony światu, który okazał się tak samo podły i nieczuły jak w przeszłości. Jednak nic już nie mogło pozostać tak, jak było dawniej. Mały chłopiec z rajskiej wyspy, spalonej w piekielnym ogniu, zrozumiał w końcu, że to nie świat jest jego wrogiem, lecz potwory, które wydawały wyroki śmierci na cudze szczęście. Dowiedział się, zbyt wcześnie i o wiele za późno, że tylko własny wybór czyni człowieka diabłem albo aniołem. Nie było ręki Boga, która naznaczałaby dzieci w kołysce stygmatem dobra albo zła. Człowiek dokonywał wyboru – i za swoje wybory powinien do końca przyjmować odpowiedzialność. Czerpać ze swoich decyzji dumę, pociechę, a w godzinie śmierci – pewność słusznego wyboru. Niezawinione krzywdy, nieusprawiedliwione niczym cierpienia, zdrada, żałoba i bezradność – mogły wyjaśnić każdą potworność, ale żadnej potworności nie powinny usprawiedliwiać. Szlachetny mężczyzna i dobra kobieta mogli wydać na świat zarówno diabła, jak i anioła, nawet jeśli marzyli tylko, żeby wychować na dobrych ludzi szczęśliwe dzieci. Jednak za marzenia warto było znosić tortury, cierpienia i śmierć.  Za miłość warto było umrzeć.

Law nigdy nie pojął do końca, jak to się stało, że potwora, którym stał się po Fleavance, Corazon mógł tak bezgranicznie pokochać.

Cora-san na zawsze odmienił zagubione dziecko, które kiedyś miało wyrosnąć na ponurego Chirurga Śmierci. Skazany na straszną, samotną wolność, obarczony życiem, miłością i ostatnim oddechem umierającego anioła, Law znalazł się na drodze, którą wreszcie potrafił nazwać własną. Na anioła się nie nadawał. Nie on. Zbyt wiele cieni na zawsze zagnieździło się w jego niespokojnej duszy. Już nigdy nie zdoła zostać potworem – nie po tej lekcji pokory, której udzielił mu Corazon. Mógł zrobić tylko jedno, w podzięce za wszystko, co mu podarowano, a wbrew wszystkiemu, co mu ukradziono. Zachować człowieczeństwo – wśród potworów i piratów, wśród zdeptanych marzeń i zdruzgotanych snów pozostać człowiekiem i nie pozwalać, aby koszmary panoszyły się po świecie gdzie tylko zechcą. Taką przyjął filozofię, podpartą niewidzialnymi ścianami korytarzy, które owoc ope-ope-no-mi budował dla niego przez rzeczywistość. Przez te korytarze i z takim postanowieniem doszedł aż tutaj, do pałacu Króla Piratów.

A raczej – został tu zaciągnięty za łeb.

Law miał za sobą piekło, bunt, odkupienie i wieczystą żałobę, o wiele za wcześnie wyuczoną na pamięć. Jako dorosły mężczyzna swoje działania podejmował na chłodno, planował ich efekty nawet na całe lata naprzód. Przy całym swoim doświadczeniu nie zdołał jednak przewidzieć, że wystarczy jedna niewiadoma, by znowu całkowicie wstrząsnąć jego światem.

 Słomkowy Kapelusz Luffy.

Samozwańczy Król Piratów wtargnął w osobistą przestrzeń Lawa z hałasem, impetem i stukotem sandałów.  Niemądry, nieostrożny, nierozsądny – cudak nie z tego świata. Trafalgar D. Water Law długo bronił się przed jego zgubnym, zaraźliwym uśmiechem, za którym ludzie szli bez wahania na krańce ziemi. Kiedy Luffy i Law wspólnie zakuwali diabła w kamienne kajdany,  Chirurg Śmierci nadal jeszcze zasłaniał się strategią sojuszu. Słomkowy Kapelusz – skatowany, zmaltretowany, półprzytomny - bez opamiętania cieszył się z nowej przyjaźni.

Widocznie wszystkie anioły to durnie.

Law nie nadawał się na anioła. Zachował zdrowy rozsądek. Pokonać  wspólnie Imperatora? Doskonała strategia. Udaremnić wspólnie spisek Niebiańskich Smoków? Oczywiste działanie. Wspólnie burzyć istniejący porządek na skrzydłach Armii Rewolucjonistów? Polar Tank i tak wybierał się akurat w tamtą stronę. Krok za krokiem, naburmuszony, zły i w pełni świadomy obłędu, w który dał się wplątać, Trafalgar D. Water Law z cierpką rezygnacją pozwolił się wciągnąć w spiralę zdarzeń, które miały zmienić oblicze świata, uskrzydlić marzenia i podarować nowe. Na koniec wystarczyło, że Luffy uśmiechnął się do niego z tą żarliwą, pełną zachwytu miłością, z jaką zwykle oglądał dobrze wypieczone udźce. Law wiedział, jakie bogactwa przynoszą obłąkane wyprawy z aniołami. Wybór był całkowicie zdroworozsądkowy.  Wspólnie powędrować na koniec świata po koronę Króla Piratów? Ktoś trzeźwo myślący powinien dopilnować tego przedsięwzięcia.

Kidd nazwał kiedyś Lawa w żartach Królową Piratów, ale dostał w zęby od Boa Hancock, zanim Law zdążył chociażby powiedzieć „room”.

Monkey D. Luffy został Królem Piratów. Dopłynął do wyspy Raftel, odkrył prawdy, zaklęte w kamiennych kartach poneglifów. Nauczył stary świat nowej nadziei i słusznego buntu przeciwko potworom. Spełnił wszystkie swoje marzenia, a Czerwonowłosy Shanks zapomniał od niego zabrać z powrotem swój kapelusz.

Przy każdej kolejnej wizycie jakoś o tym zapominał, a Silvers Rayleigh tylko trochę dogadywał mu od starych sklerotyków.

Nawet Trafalgar D. Water Law trochę się rozkrochmalił i uśmiechał się z daleka do tych wszystkich żywych, pospełnianych marzeń. Tyle, że Luffy nie uznawał żadnego „z daleka” wobec swoich przyjaciół. Władował się na kolana Lawa, poplamił jego bluzę sosem z befsztyka, założył mu swój kapelusz na czubek czapki i uśmiechnął się z tak bliska, że Chirurg Śmierci mógłby wyrwać mu serce nawet bez shamblesowania.

W tydzień później zaczęła się budowa Szpitala Pamięci Corazona.

Cieśla Franky, przeszczęśliwy i podekscytowany, rzucił się projektować windy, zraszacze i system wentylacyjny. Nico Robin wyjątkowo na tę okazję pozwoliła mu odwiesić na kołek wianek z wierzbownicy, który uplotła dla niego pod Poneglifem Prawdziwej Historii. Usopp troskliwie usadowił swoją narzeczoną na wygodnym leżaku pod palmami i zajął się projektowaniem szpitalnych korytarzy, przyobiecując Kayi, że będzie pierwszą wyleczoną pacjentką tego wspaniałego przybytku. Law przyjrzał się dyskretnie przezroczystej skórze dziewczyny, a Chopper przez kilka godzin udawał, że śpi na jej kolanach, aby porządnie osłuchać płuca. Koniec końców żaden z lekarzy nie zaprzeczył śmiałym obietnicom Usoppa.

Raftel już teraz była wyspą cudów.

Fundamenty i ściany rosły błyskawicznie, zwłaszcza odkąd kolejny gość Króla Piratów zastąpił pierwsze rusztowania i formy nieskazitelnymi płytami owocu Bari-Bariery. Rozmach projektu wzbudził nieco kontrowersji wśród jego licznych ojców i matek założycieli. Luffy błyskawicznie uciął wątpliwości, oznajmiając, że trzeba wszystko tak zrobić, żeby Chopper mógł wygodnie dosięgnąć. Law skrzywił się trochę na takie warunki, przewidując moc utrapień z budowlą zaplanowaną na skalę puchatego reniferka. Jednak osobisty medyk Króla Piratów zawsze potrafił stanąć na wysokości zdania. Wytrząsnął spod kapelusza kilka kulek rumble ball i w ciągu kilku minut sięgnął rogami najpierw do czubka pióra Dracula Mihawka, potem do najwyższych palm, a potem – niemalże do samej Skypei, udowadniając tym samym, że architekci mogą spokojnie dobudowywać warstwy wszerz, wzdłuż i w górę tak długo, jak tylko zechcą.

Wszystkim się chciało.

Penguin i Shachi narzekali bez przerwy. Kopali i narzekali, szpachlowali i narzekali, spawali i narzekali, skrawali i narzekali,  a wieczorami zasiadali nad kuflami z Czerwononogim Zeffem i narzekali wszyscy trzej, jak przystało po kolejnym przyjemnym dniu satysfakcjonującej roboty. Bepo nie narzekał nigdy, grzecznie przepraszał wszystkich, których musiał wymijać z dźwiganymi na plecach kłodami, a któregoś dnia zebrał się na odwagę i minkumizgnął się do Boa Sandersonii.

Zawaliły się tylko trzy ściany.

Od tego czasu każde kolejne ukończone piętro przechodziło dodatkowe testy na wstrząsoodporność. Law obawiał się trochę, że Franky będzie chciał ostrzeliwać szpital z udoskonalanych nadal na bieżąco dział Sunny Go, a w efekcie trzeba będzie co miesiąc zaczynać budowę od nowa, ale tę metodę wszechstronny cyborg zdołał wypróbować tylko raz. Szkielet przyszłego Szpitala Pamięci Corazona nawet się od tego nie zachwiał, a szef Jinbei musiał gonić za kulą przez pół wyspy, żeby nie wybuchła w dziób statku gościom z Alabasty. Jedyny pełnoetatowy i pobierający pełną pensję pracownik budowy w osobie pilnującej kosztorysu Nami ocenił taką technikę jako drogą, nieefektywną i bez sensu. Wobec wiszących mu nad blachami pięści przyjaciółki, Franky czym prędzej przyrzekł skonstruować dla niej zupełnie nowe ramy pod ostatnie poprawki do mapy świata oraz przejść na bezkosztowe metody testowania wytrzymałości ścian.

Law szybko zatęsknił za kulami z armat.

Tak czy siak, Szpital Pamięci Corazona jeszcze przed założeniem dachu i wstawieniem drzwi okazał się całkowicie niezniszczalną fortecą. Chopper starannie zamiatał powstające piętro i rozkładał pod ścianą nośną kocyk w muchomorki. Nami łapała Zoro za kark i pilnowała, żeby nigdzie po drodze nie zabłądził. Zoro opędzał się od niej, owijał katany w kocyk, układał na nich głowę i rozciągał się wygodnie do popołudniowej drzemki pośrodku betonowej podłogi. Franky odliczał trzy kwadranse na klepsyderce Robin. A Robin uśmiechała się pięknie do Czarnej Nogi Sanjiego i pokazywała mu którymś niezajętym akurat paluszkiem, dokąd ma iść. Zgodnie z niepojętym wewnętrznym kompasem, który wszyscy Piraci Słomkowego Kapelusza wydawali się mieć przyrośnięty gdzieś między sercem a płucami, Sanji wmaszerowywał na teren budowy i już po chwili potykał się o głowę śpiącego szermierza. Wybuchała awantura, wyspa drżała w posadach, a kokosy spadały na głowy Rewolucjonistów, trenujących w lasach Raftel partyzantkę. Szpital przetrwał wszystko – nawet ekstatyczny wybuch haki, który rozbudził dwudziestometrowe bałwany morskie i poszczuł je po odległych o mile wyspach w dniu, kiedy i Zoro, i Sanji obudzili się akurat w wyjątkowo wyśmienitych humorach. Silvers Rayleigh kręcił z nostalgią głową i przyznawał, że Roger nawet po pijaku nie obracał tak tą biedną wysepką, sfatygowaną przez pokolenia pirackich ekscesów. Czerwonowłosy Shanks dogadywał Mihawkowi, że jego następca wnet pobije wszystkie jego rekordy, a Mihawk dolewał sobie wina i powtarzał uparcie, że zaraz jutro wynosi się w diabły z tego bałaganu na swoją własną wyspę i niech mu wreszcie wszyscy dadzą święty spokój przynajmniej na emeryturze. Perona pokazywała mu język, odsyłała spać i dalej uczyła Kayę sterowania teatrzykiem duchowych marionetek. Pogłoski, jakoby dziewczyna zagroziła podwójną fizyczną i duchową kastracją każdemu, kto spróbuje naruszyć spokój Raftel, nigdy nie zostały potwierdzone. Bądź co bądź, Roronoa Zoro umiał trzymać język za zębami – i katanę pod odpowiednim kątem, kiedy Perona zażyczyła sobie kogoś wykastrować.

W tym przypadku były szogun Kraju Wanu mógł przyświadczyć, że sekrety rodziny dysfunkcyjnej nie powinny być ujawniane obcym.

Trafalgar D. Water Law patrzył, jak ochotnicy z lokalnej bazy Niezależnej Zreformowanej Neo-Neo-Neo Marynarki Wojennej zorganizowani w sprawne zastępy kładą dach na Szpitalu Pamięci Corazona, nadaremnie próbował przekonać Neoadmirała Smokera do rzucenia palenia i jeszcze bardziej nadaremnie próbował odnaleźć się w tej niepojętej rzeczywistości. On sam i Tony Tony Chopper zostali oficjalnymi ojcami dyrektorami placówki, a spontaniczna inicjatywa wszystkich najbardziej zaangażowanych w budowę wolontariuszy uczyniła jej patronem Corazona Donquixote. Law nie zdołał wykrztusić z siebie słowa wobec tej propozycji, a Chopper tylko poklepał go kopytkiem po tatuażu i zapewnił, że jego utraconym ukochanym jako upamiętnienie wystarczy piracka flaga z płatkami wiśni, już teraz dumnie powiewająca nad najwyższym skrzydłem szpitala. Każdy kolejny z budowniczych sprowadzał tu swoje duchy, aby pobłogosławiły progi budynku, a potem – wycofywał się w poszanowaniu wspomnień Chirurga Śmierci. Law nadal nie znalazł odpowiednich słów, a Król Piratów rozbił o futrynę drzwi wejściowych szpitala butelkę najlepszego kuchennego wina Sanjiego, oznajmiając, że w imię pamięci Corazona podejmuje działalność pierwszy piracki szpital Wolnego Świata. Brook odegrał uroczystą fanfarę na skrzypce i wieloryba, kolorowy tłum bił brawo, Sabo puszczał płomieniste fajerwerki, a Luffy pierwszy popędził na bankiet na cześć Szpitala Pamięci Corazona.

Jeśli Law tej nocy więcej wypłakał łez w futro Bepo niż wypił czarek sake, nikt nigdy się o tym nie dowiedział. Sternik Piratów Corazona nie zdradzał kapitańskich tajemnic.

Trafalgar D. Water Law rzucił się w wir pracy. Leczył i badał, ratował i diagnozował, a raz – aczkolwiek z zupełnym brakiem entuzjazmu - przyjął poród pośladkowy. Szpital działał w imię pamięci Corazona, a Law w imię jego pamięci budził się, pracował i zasypiał – tak, jakby to sobie wymarzył, gdyby kiedyś miał czas by nauczyć się wymyślania marzeń.  Odbudowywał tkanki poparzonym Rewolucjonistom, likwidował niewolnicze tatuaże, wygładzał poparzenia kucharzy-praktykantów z All Baratie i cierpliwie rehabilitował pokaleczone członki kolejnym ofiarom wojny o Wolny Świat. Gdyby nie poczucie nierealności, które o wiele zbyt często dopadało go pod gwiazdami Raftel, Law pierwszy przyznałby, że jest szczęśliwy i dumny z siebie, bo oto z Chirurga Śmierci stał się prawdziwym Chirurgiem Corazona. Ale nadal nie potrafił się odnaleźć w tym marzeniu, nie do końca własnym. Co rano szedł po prostu do pracy i starał się najbardziej jak potrafił.

Luffy uznał, że wszystko to jest strasznie nudne.

Law spodziewał się po nim wszystkiego, co najgorsze, jak zawsze. Chaosu, obłędu, awantury, emocji, a na koniec – hucznego bankietu. Przez tych parę miesięcy zdążył trochę zapomnieć o potworach i przeznaczeniu, które wszystkie je przyciągało do nieczęstych enklaw prawdziwego szczęścia. Gdy teraz przypomniał sobie o potworach –  wnet powrócił znajomy, trzeźwiący zmysły niepokój, dzięki któremu Law zawsze potrafił przewidzieć nadciągające niebezpieczeństwo. O aniołach nigdy nie zapomniał – ale uświadomił sobie po raz kolejny, że one także są w pobliżu. Nawet – zwłaszcza – na wyspie Raftel, której królował jeden z aniołów. Anioły, przypomniał sobie Law, nie żyły dla mięsnych przekąsek, pirackich przyśpiewek i spania pod stertą nadpisanych map. Anioły żyły po to, aby sprawiać cuda.

Takie już były.

Zaczęło się chyba od Smokera. A może od Sengoku? Stary Budda lubił powtarzać, że to wszystko jego zasługa. Zresztą, w tym się na pewno nie mylił. Luffy jak zawsze dał z siebie wszystko – nawet wtedy, kiedy trzeba było milczeć i przeczekiwać, choć jego porywcza natura nie znosiła takiego mitrężenia czasu. Jednak to były admirał podjął największe wyzwanie, a kiedy przyszło do działania, wytrwale podążał za piratem i razem z nim bezcześcił zapomniane groby, choć całe jego jestestwo wzdragało się przed takim sojuszem. Law wiedział doskonale, kto i ile poświęcił i jak się zaczęła ich droga do cudu, ale wciąż było dla niego za wcześnie, żeby o tym mówić. Może za jakiś czas, kiedy zdoła naprawdę uwierzyć, że to wszystko się wydarzyło. Że to jest rzeczywistość, a nie tylko okrutnie realna fatamorgana. Że można głośno o tym krzyczeć, a sen nie zniknie. Jeszcze nie był o tym przekonany w pełni – jeszcze nieraz budził się w nocy i zbyt dobrze pamiętał Minion, a zbyt słabo czuł promieniującą ciepłem dłoń nieopodal własnej. O takich nocach nie opowiadał nawet Bepo. Rozpaczliwe wtulanie się w zaspanego Rosinante, długie, kojące uściski, utulanie i wzajemne nasłuchiwanie bijących, żywych serc nie nadawały się na temat rozmowy prowadzonej przy dziennym świetle. Law nigdy nie zamierzał się do nich przyznać – ale już spostrzegł, że coraz mniej ich potrzebuje, coraz rzadziej przytrafiają się te gorsze noce. Szczęście powoli przyzwyczajało go do siebie.

A dzisiaj mijał rok od uruchomienia szpitala.

Urodziny szpitala – i urodziny Corazona, bo Słomkowe Kapelusze zadbały, aby otwarcie i bankiet odbyły się dokładnie tego dnia. Były admirał Sengoku nigdy się nie przyznał, czy specjalnie zdradził datę Smokerowi, który wygadał ją Koali, która wypaplała ją Sabo, który natychmiast powiedział bratu – dość, że zachwycony Luffy uznał, że będzie to znakomita paralela (na tyle, na ile ktokolwiek może wyrazić określenie „paralela” za pomocą okrzyków „superowo!” „ale fantazja!” i „w takim razie musimy zjeść dokładkę!”). Mało tego, ogłosił wszem i wobec, że środek lipca to wspaniały czas i każdy, kto się wówczas urodził, ma z dekretu Króla Piratów należeć do jego przyjaciół. Przyszła przełożona oddziału psychiatrycznego jakoś tak błyskawicznie zaraz potem odesłała podpisany kontrakt i zapowiedziała rychły przyjazd na Raftel. Nami, Sanji, Brook i Chopper od razu zaplanowali szybki wypad na Sunny, żeby przywieźć Lawowi nowego współpracownika.

A teraz Szpital Pamięci Corazona obchodził pierwszą rocznicę powstania.

Law od rana nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca. Doskonale się wyspał, zjadł wyborne śniadanie, ale od samego przebudzenia jakaś zadra uwierała go w pirackie instynkty. Starannie zamknął puste mieszkanie, zajrzał na oddziały, porozmawiał z lekarzami. Choppera jakoś nigdzie nie było widać – dość dziwne, bo pracowity renifer zawsze pierwszy krążył od rana między salami pacjentów, albo ścigał po gzymsach Zoro, który usiłował wymknąć się na trening mimo zakazu lekarza prowadzącego. Przez ciągłe przepychanki przy połowie krakenów  szermierz musiał się regularnie poddawać oczyszczaniu i szyciu przeżartych kwasem ran, a Tony Tony Chopper nie ustawał w próbach przekonania przyjaciela do zalet prawidłowej rekonwalescencji. Zwykle Zoro wytrzymywał góra jedną noc na oddziale, po czym brał katany i nogi za pas. Law przymykał na to oko – kolega Czarna Noga Sanji przyrządzał z marynowanych macek krakenów tak wyborne szaszłyki, że osławiony Ojciec Dyrektor Szpitala Pamięci Corazona sam się często wyprawiał na łowy z całą Diabelską Trójcą Piratów Słomkowego Kapelusza.

Tego dnia nie było śladu ani Zoro, ani Choppera.

Nikogo w ogóle nie było. Znaczy, byli pacjenci, lekarze, personel pomocniczy, goście, a w skrytce na oddziale psychiatrycznym była też pewnie osławiona nalewka z wierzbownicy, ale to zupełnie nie o to chodziło. Nie tego dnia. Law posnuł się po korytarzach, zmartwiony niesprecyzowanym poczuciem niepokoju. Zamienił szpitalny kitel na swój płaszcz kapitański i przeszedł się na Polar Tanka. Miał wielką ochotę po prostu przesiedzieć tam resztę dnia z załogą i może popłynąć na chwilę do korzeni wyspy i z powrotem, ale niepokój dopadł go nawet w objęciach Bepo. Mężczyzna zerwał się w końcu, zniesmaczony samym sobą, niemal niegrzecznie pożegnał z towarzyszami i pomaszerował z powrotem do szpitala. Nie było widać żadnych zagrożeń, nadciągających niebezpieczeństw, nie dostrzegało się niezwyczajnych napięć między ludźmi i nie-ludźmi wypełniającymi szczęśliwe plaże Raftel. To tylko Trafalgara Lawa podgryzało przeczucie, że tego właśnie dnia coś się zmieni na zawsze.

Aż za dobrze pamiętał, jak wyglądały takie zmiany do tej pory.

We Fleavance zmiana wypaliła ziemię, stopiła wspomnienia bursztynowego ołowiu i pochłonęła tysiące ludzkich istnień, byle tylko zasłonić białym dymem hipokryzję garstki przepotężnych tchórzy.  Na Minion zmiana uskrzydliła Lawa życiem i wolnością, a obarczyła stratą i żałobą. Od Punk Hazardu przez Dressrosę i Wano aż po Raftel zmiana całkowicie zniszczyła stary świat i powołała do życia nowy. Najpierw dla królestwa, wyzwolonego z klatki kłamstw, potem dla wszystkich ludzi, którzy od wyspy do wyspy przekazywali sobie nieprawdopodobną historię Króla Piratów i jego niezwykłej rebelii przeciwko rządowi.  A przede wszystkim – zmiana dotknęła Trafalgara Law, który półprzypadkowy, zdroworozsądkowy sojusz zamienił na niezachwianą przyjaźń do grobowej deski, aż po czubek słomkowego kapelusza unurzaną w oparach szaleństwa. Aż wreszcie przyszła zmiana, którą we własnej dłoni przyniósł mu Donqixote Doflamingo, zanim pochowano go w bezimiennej krypcie pod Impel Down.

Corazon powrócił.

Tego dnia Law zbudził się zupełnie sam w mieszkaniu, w którym zainstalował również Corazona zaraz po tym, jak razem ze Słomkowymi Kapeluszami przywieźli go na Raftel. Już samo to wytrąciło go z równowagi bardziej, niż gotów był się do tego przyznać – ale może najwyższy czas był powiedzieć to głośno? Chciał co rano zaraz po przebudzeniu widzieć wielgachną sylwetkę Rosinante, pijącego kawę na tle półprzysłoniętych okien albo śpiącego jeszcze w kłębie rozkopanych koców. Chciał zachować szczęście, odzyskane cudem i może niezasłużone, ale właśnie takie, jakiego zażądałby od kapryśnych niebios po wszystkim, co na niego dotąd zesłały. Trafalgar D. Water Law chciał, żeby nie było już więcej żadnej zmiany.

Dlatego od rana się niepokoił.

Cora-san znikł gdzieś jeszcze przed świtem, na oddziale nie było Choppera, a Bepo ani słówkiem nie wspomniał o przygotowaniach do wieczornego przyjęcia-niespodzianki, które organizowali z okazji urodzin Corazona – i szpitala jego imienia. Może to Law był dziś bardziej nerwowy niż zwykle, a może to były złe omeny, sygnały nadchodzącego zagrożenia? Tego dnia coś się stanie, wiedział to. Nie zamierzał czekać bezczynnie – przysiągł sobie, że tym razem nie dopuści, żeby cokolwiek rozdzieliło go z Rosinante. Ani ze szpitalem. Ani z Królem Piratów, ani z załogą Żółtej Łodzi Podwodnej. Law mimo zmartwienia musiał uśmiechnąć się do siebie. Znowu miał prawdziwą rodzinę – i to liczniejszą, niż kiedykolwiek by przypuszczał. Dla pamięci swojej pierwszej, utraconej rodziny we Fleavance, dla spokoju własnej duszy i dla Raftel – Trafalgar D. Water Law będzie walczył o swoich bliskich do ostatniego tchu.

Na początek poszedł szukać Choppera.

Nie widzieli go na chirurgii, ani żaden z minków – pielęgniarzy go nie spotkał, ani na izbie przyjęć go nie było. Law mężnie zebrał się na odwagę i zajrzał na oddział położniczy, ale renifera-dyrektora nie widziano także tam, ani na psychiatrii, ani na żadnym z oddziałów klinicznych. Law poszedł rozejrzeć się poza szpitalem – Usopp i Franky przywieźli akurat zapas baterii paliwowych do szpitalnych maszynerii i teraz cierpliwie przeczekiwali negocjacje Nami z finansowym administratorem placówki. Wszyscy troje zapewnili przyjaciela, że Choppera na pewno nie było ani na Sunny, ani nigdzie w pobliżu i już dzień wcześniej zapowiadał, że aż do późnego popołudnia nie będzie się mógł ruszyć ze szpitala. Law nieco się zdziwił – znał harmonogram pracowitego renifera równie dobrze jak swój własny i wiedział, że nie miał zaplanowanych żadnych szczególnie istotnych zabiegów, o których z wyprzedzeniem mógłby ostrzegać towarzyszy. Dopiero Franky rzucił na tę sprawę nieco światła, oznajmiając tajemniczo, że mały doktor także chciał mieć udział w przygotowaniach do dzisiejszego święta.

O.

Law szukał Choppera w kwaterach lekarzy, w salach rekreacyjnych, w zakamarkach poddasza. Z wolna upewniał się, że za cieniem niepokoju nie kryją się żadne potwory, których atak powinien był przewidzieć. Czemu więc był tak wytrącony z równowagi? Co się dzisiaj wydarzy? Dlaczego księciu Wyspy Ryboludzi od wczoraj nie wyciągnięto szwów z płetwy ogonowej? Dopilnował zabiegu, zrugał praktykanta, obszedł raz jeszcze cały oddział akwaryjny i poszedł dalej, gotowy na wszystko.

Znalazł Choppera w piwnicy.

Poniżej poziomu gruntu było mnóstwo pomieszczeń – magazyny, korytarze, pokoje, które można było dowolnie przekształcać w sale dla pacjentów i z powrotem na przechowalnię zapasowych leków.  Law przewędrował je od końca do końca – i najbliżej awaryjnego wyjścia ze szpitala zadrżał nagle.

Mróz przeszedł mu po karku.

Chłód ogarnął go tak nagle, jakby lodowy smok Vegapunka plunął mu znienacka w twarz. Zimno, lodowato – w mgnieniu oka Law nabawił się gęsiej skórki i dreszczy. Obciągnął rękawy płaszcza, zadowolony, że po powrocie z portu nie zamienił go na szpitalny kitel. Szybko zapiął się aż pod szyję i schował brodę w pierzastym kołnierzu. Mróz gryzł go w odsłonięte palce, policzki, kładł się srebrnymi smugami na podłodze z białych kafli. Co tu się stało?! Czy to awaria ogrzewania? A może jakiś kaprys pogody? Czy to właśnie tego dnia na Raftel po raz pierwszy w historii spadnie śnieg?

A koleżanka Nami uroczyście przysięgała, że tej zarazy na Raftel nie będzie!

Law przeszedł kolejnych kilka kroków, zły i zaniepokojony. Jeśli zimno sięgnie górnych pięter, trzeba będzie ewakuować pacjentów. Jeśli dojdzie do załamania pogody, Bepo uprze się, by chodzić za nim z parasolem. Jeśli to jakiś atak, trafiono w wyjątkowo czuły punkt. Lekarz postąpił jeszcze krok – i zmarszczył brwi.  Zimno ziało z szeroko otwartych drzwi opuszczonego magazynku, a już kawałek dalej – bliżej wyjścia – na podłodze nie było ani śladu szronu. Zupełnie, jakby zima zapanowała tylko na tym jednym skrawku szpitala.

Trafalgar D. Water Law zamierzał natychmiast się z nią rozprawić.

Obciągnął płaszcz, zaciął wargi. Nie zwlekając dłużej, wpadł do promieniującego mrozem pomieszczenia. I natychmiast wszystkie włosy na karku stanęły mu dęba.

Marynarka Wojenna!

Atakują. Trzeba się przegrupować. Pacjenci muszą być odtransportowani na All Baratie, trzeba zorganizować osłonę. Za wszelką cenę ochronić Rosinante. Gdzie on się podział?! Law miał ochotę przyshamblesować sobie prosto w twarz. Akurat tego dnia, kiedy od rana miał złe przeczucia, kiedy zaatakowała Marynarka, on spuścił Corazona z oczu!

\- Kochany chłopcze! Jak dobrze cię widzieć! Witaj! Witaj!

Law zamknął oczy. Przez chwilę tylko oddychał, gwałtownie, potem spokojnie. A potem jeszcze bardziej zapragnął przyshamblesowac sobie w zęby. Tak głupio nie czuł się naprawdę od bardzo dawna.

Przecież nie było już Marynarki Wojennej.

Otworzył oczy, wzrok wlepił w czubki butów, ręce schował za plecami.

\- Dzień dobry.

Podniósł odrobinę głowę, żeby okazać szacunek dwóm Admirałom Marynarki Wojennej. To znaczy, jednemu emerytowanemu Admirałowi Marynarki Wojennej i jednemu nowo mianowanemu Głównodowodzącemu NeoAdmirałowi Niezależnej Zreformowanej Neo-Neo-Neo Marynarki Wojennej. Ich życzliwe uśmiechy sprawiły, że poczuł się jeszcze bardziej głupio. Ale, do kroćset, zazwyczaj nie wchodzili przez piwnicę!

Sengoku przyglądał mu się z sympatią i rozbawieniem.

\- Widzisz, znowu przyjechałem cię odwiedzić. – Poprawił futro, którym odgradzał się od panującego w pomieszczeniu mrozu. – I nawet nie musiałem się dopraszać o podwiezienie u lokalnych patroli! Kochany Kuzan podwiózł mnie na ramie roweru.

\- To… Bardzo miło – bąknął słabo Law. Widział już w życiu wiele rzeczy, ale podróż Złotego Buddy na rowerowej ramie przez lodową ścieżkę wśród morskich fal przekraczała możliwości jego wyobraźni. Sengoku zaśmiał się lekko.

\- Już żałujesz, że mnie tutaj zaprosiłeś?

\- Nigdy – odparł chirurg równie szybko, co szczerze. Ekscentryczny starzec był dla Rosinante Donquixote przybranym ojcem, opiekunem i najbliższym członkiem rodziny. A to czyniło go również członkiem licznej rodziny Lawa. Pod każdym względem był mile widzianym gościem na Raftel – zarówno on, jak i Kuzan. Obaj powinni o tym doskonale wiedzieć. Co im przyszło do głowy wkradać się przez piwnicę?! Zakładać enklawę zimy w suterenie szpitala?! Aokiji otrzepał tymczasem końce palców z lodu, uśmiechnął się i odsunął o kilka kroków.

Dopiero wtedy Law zobaczył, co się tutaj właściwie działo.

Na podłodze ustawiono podest z podczepionymi kółkami – a na podeście tkwiła w srebrzystym majestacie gigantyczna lodowa rzeźba. Kuzan z zadowoleniem spojrzał przez plecy na swoje dzieło. Podobieństwo było znakomicie uchwycone . Mężczyzna nie uważał się za szczególnie utalentowanego artystę, ale większość pracy przypadła magii lodowego owocu, a dawny oficer Donqixote chętnie zgodził się pozować dawnemu dowódcy do statuy, która miała uświetnić obchody rocznicy Szpitala Pamięci Corazona. Wszystko razem wyszło całkiem ładnie – nawet niewzruszony zwykle Trafalgar Law zapatrzył się na posąg jak na latającego jednorożca. Aokiji wycofał się skromnie za plecy Sengoku, odsłaniając lekarzowi pełny widok na rzeźbę.

Zapatrzony w posąg, Law przeżywał katusze.

Lód. Mróz. Zima. Corazon, zmieniony w bryłę lodu. Pięknie oddane szczegóły, nawet najdrobniejsze, artystyczna aureola skrzydeł – wszystko razem lodowato zimne, martwe i koszmarne. Kapitan Piratów Corazona podniósł pięść na tę zakałę.

\- Znalazłeś mnie, Law!

Opuścił pięść. Spojrzał w bok. Rosinante siedział wygodnie w objęciach powiększonego o jakieś półtora rozmiaru Choppera – oczywiście nie pomyślał, żeby założyć cieplejszą kurtkę, ale troskliwy renifer znakomicie odizolował go od chłodu. Machał teraz kopytkami na Lawa ze zmartwionym wyrazem pyszczka.

\- Przepraszam! To wszystko moja wina! Poprosiłem Corao, żeby poszedł ze mną zaraz rano, jak Aokiji-san przyjedzie! Chciałem, żebyśmy koniecznie zdążyli przed wieczorem! Przepraszam! Zaraz oddamy Corao!

Law zacisnął tym razem obie pięści. Czuł się głupio, było mu zimno, a to, że wszystkie Słomkowe Kapelusze (i rzesze ich przyjaciół) uparły się nazywać ich obu Torao i Corao, to z pewnością była wina Luffy’ego.  I jeszcze przekonał Corazona, że to słodki pomysł! Co za beznadziejny dzień. Niechby się jakoś wcześniej skończył, chociaż raz!

\- Cora-san!

_Przyjdą potwory i zabiorą mi ciebie._

_Nie znikaj mi z oczu._

_Nie opuszczaj mnie nigdy._

_Zadżumione kraby mogą zaatakować wyspę, nie możesz się oddalać od domu._

_Pochorujesz się w tym zimnie._

_Nie mogłeś zaczekać do wieczora?! Nowa peleryna z czarnych piór jest już zapakowana i przewiązana wstążeczką, dostaniesz ją dzisiaj na urodziny_.

Law zebrał się w sobie.

\- Cora-san, ty zupełnie odurniałeś… Złapiesz wilka od siedzenia na lodzie! – oznajmił z pretensją.

Rosinante Donquixote uśmiechnął się i potarł policzek, rozmazując na nim szminkę. Wstał z kolan Choppera – ciepłych i przytulnych jak kaloryferek. Przeszedł z gracją kilka kroków – jego nowe ciało nie nadążało jeszcze za potrzebami duszy, więc rzadko zdarzało mu się potykać i przewracać. Bez trudu dotarł po lodzie do Lawa. Przez chwilę po prostu patrzył mu głęboko w oczy – grzywkę miał jak zawsze o wiele za długą, ledwo było spod niej widać koniuszki rzęs, przymrużonych, jakby Cora-san dla żartu skrył przed światem jakąś ważną prawdę. Na przykład o tym, co ma się tego dnia wydarzyć na Raftel.

\- Złapiesz wilka – powtórzył smutno Law. Niepotrzebnie przeszkodził Corazonowi w spotkaniu z przyjaciółmi. Niepotrzebnie panikował i…

Ach.

Dwa wielkie kroki – i Corazon stał za nim, obejmował go, przyciskał plecy Lawa do swojej szerokiej piersi, na której nie powielono żadnych paskudnych wspomnień po ołowianych kulach. Wysoki mężczyzna w osobliwym, czułym uścisku owinął się wokół Lawa jak złotowłosy wąż, a wielgachne dłonie wepchnął mu do kieszeni płaszcza.

\- Chyba mój lekarz rodzinny powinien mnie szybko obejrzeć.

Law spojrzał w górę karcącym wzrokiem.

\- Nie lekceważ takich rzeczy! – napomniał. Rzucił chłodne spojrzenie Chopperowi.

\- Kolego Tony… Zajmiesz się gośćmi? Ja mam pacjenta.

\- Oczywiście, oczywiście! – Renifer podskakiwał i wymachiwał kopytkami. – Wszystkim się zajmę! Aokiji-san, wspaniale ci to wyszło! Może napijemy się wszyscy herbaty.

\- Po przejażdżce na ramie roweru napiłbym się chyba raczej brandy – stęknął Sengoku.

\- Herbata brzmi dobrze. Ja nawet w dni wolne jestem na służbie – przypomniał z rozbawieniem Kuzan.

\- Pójdziemy zaraz na Sunny i będzie herbata i brandy, i pierożki z cynamonem dla wszystkich! Tylko czy Corazon nam się nie roztopi?

\- Nie ma obawy.

Trafalgar D. Water Law zupełnie już ich nie słuchał. Szedł przez korytarze, mocno przytrzymując dłonie Rosinante w swoich kieszeniach. A ten nawet jednym słowem nie napomknął, że jednak trochę mu niewygodnie tak się wlec za Lawem. Umościł tylko podbródek w zagłębieniu szyi przyjaciela, dmuchał ciepłym oddechem po jego policzku i – po prostu był. Chirurg zatrzymał się i jeszcze raz spojrzał w górę – na swojego wygiętego w kabłąk, uśmiechniętego durnia.

Pora było się poddać.

Dziś? Niech będzie, że dziś.

Tego dnia Law przestał się przejmować.

Był szczęśliwym człowiekiem.


End file.
